


Day Two - Snowflakes

by redriotoperator



Series: 3 Days of December [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dad Sawamura Daichi, Dad Sugawara Koushi, Daichi and Suga are married, Daichi never knows peace, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Soft Family, Soft Sawamura Daichi, Soft Sugawara Koushi, They adopted two kids, but for real, dadchi, snowflakes, snowy morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redriotoperator/pseuds/redriotoperator
Summary: “Mornin’.”Koushi laughed, “Morning to you too, sleepyhead.”The weight on his back moved, the figure beginning to bounce.“Dad! Daddaddaddad!”“What? Whatwhatwhatwhat?” He mimicked, throwing his weight to one side to knock their son onto Koushi’s stomach.“It started snowing outside!” The grin that lit up the five-year-old’s face was blinding, and Daichi hummed in response.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: 3 Days of December [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Day Two - Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be apart of a "25 Days of December" one shot series but shit kind of hit the fan in my life so I only have 3 one shots. But I'm still gonna post the 3. Here's the first one lol
> 
> Come check out my art IG @hey.hey.heeyyy

It seemed no matter how long Daichi wished he was able to sleep in, his body and everything around him said no. The cold air seeping under the comforter that left his calves and feet freezing, the numbness creeping through his arms from the position he laid, the feeling of tiny knees embedding themselves into his back.

Groaning, he shifted, blearily opening his eyes, catching the soft smile adorning his husband’s face.

“Mornin’.”

Koushi laughed, “Morning to you too, sleepyhead.”

The weight on his back moved, the figure beginning to bounce.

“Dad! Daddaddaddad!”

“What? Whatwhatwhatwhat?” He mimicked, throwing his weight to one side to knock their son onto Koushi’s stomach.

“It started snowing outside!” The grin that lit up the five-year-old’s face was blinding, and Daichi hummed in response.

“It did?”

He nodded vigorously, “Yeah! It just started!”

Scrubbing his face, he sat up, back cracking as he did so. The sunlight that was managing to stream in was bright, reflecting off of the wooden floors and casting tiny icicle-like shapes around the room. The clock on the nightstand told him that it wasn’t long after eight in the morning.

“Bud -- ”

“Can we go make some snowmans? And have a snowball fight?”

Koushi laughed, wrapping his arms around Takeo, “Buddy, the snow  _ just  _ started falling. It’s not sticking to the ground yet, right now it’s just cold and wet outside.”

Takeo’s face fell, eyes becoming wider and bottom lip jutting out, “But papa, I wanna play in the snow.”

“I know you do, but it’s not fun snow right now.” Takeo continued to send the puppy dog look at his papa, waiting for him to cave, but Koushi narrowed his eyes, “You know the puppy look doesn’t work on me, only on dad.”

He stopped, his faux pout turning real as he crossed his arms, “Aoi gets away with things…”

“Aoi,” Koushi moved Takeo to sit next to him, legs swinging over the side of the bed, “Is two years old, and she cries more than you ever did.”

“Was I a better baby than she is?”

Daichi pulled him by the back of his pajama shirt, fingers digging into his sides, a large smile forming on his face as he listened to his son shriek with laughter.

“You just didn’t cry as much, but when you did!” He stopped, letting Takeo catch his breath, “You were the  _ loudest  _ baby I ever knew.”

The look on his son’s face could only be described as smug, “Awesome!”

Koushi had clothes in hand, rolling his eyes at Takeo’s response, “It sounds awesome until you started crying during the middle of the night.”

“Aoi cries at night.”

The silver-haired man ruffled the dirty blonde curls, “All babies cry bud, it’s how they tell us when they need or want something. Now up, you and daddy need to get changed and see if your sister’s awake.”

“She is! She was standing in her crib, I think she was biting it.”

Daichi sighed, “She is teething.”

“What’s that?” Daichi stood, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Takeo’s waist and hoisting him up.

“Means she’s getting her baby teeth.”

Taeko’s face pinched as they walked to his room, “Where do they come from?”

“Her mouth.”

Daichi watched in amusement as his son’s jaw fell open, staring up at his dad in amazement. He stood him up on the bed, rifling through drawers as he listened to the next story a five-year-old’s brain was able to conjure on the spot. This one included princes and a dragon, some magic beings, and weddings. He turned back, holding Taeko’s favorite sweater and a pair of jeans, a soft smile on his face.

“C’mon, let’s get you changed.”

“But  _ dad,  _ you’re still in pajamas!”

Daichi looked down, acting surprised as he took in his sweatpants and tank top, “Woah, how did that happen?”

The laughter in response was instant, Taeko’s childish cackle ringing out in the forest themed bedroom, “You went to bed in that dad!”

“Did I now?” He placed his hands on his hips, head cocking to one side, “Well, how about you pick out my clothes for today after breakfast?”

Taeko sobered up, nodding his head so quickly Daichi was worried he’d get a crick in it. Dressing the normally fussy and wiggling five year old was easier with the promise of dressing his dad, only fighting the socks with quiet pouting.

“Aw,” Koushi’s voice made the two turn from where they had sat on the ground, working the fuzzy socks on, “Look at my two gentlemen.”

He was holding Aoi, the two-year-old sleepily rubbing her chubby fists on her eyes as she kicked her feet happily.

“Papa! Dad say I can pick his clothes like he picked mine!”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, lips quirking up at one side, “He did?”

Taeko paused, seemingly debating his answer, and his dads watched with curiosity as he looked back up, eyes determined and bright.

“He also says he’ll make breakfast.”

“I said what?”

Koushi laughed, head thrown back and eyes shut as Taeko crossed his arms.

“He said he’d make pancakes!”

Daichi snorted, “Buddy -- ”

“Pancakes!” Aoi squealed, clapping her hands together as she bounced, brown hair whipping about as she turned to look from Koushi to Daichi, “Breakfast cakes!”

“Yeah! Breakfast cakes Aoi!” Taeko chimed in, “With hot chocolate!”

“Chocolate!”

Koushi turned his fond gaze towards Daichi, cheeks flushed from laughter, eyes sparkling with unfiltered love and amusement, a look that no matter how many times was sent Daichi’s way never failed to clinch at his heart. His husband could ask him to commit a murder with that look and Daichi would agree. 

“Well, dad? Breakfast cakes and hot chocolate sound good?”

Daichi sighed, head hanging low in defeat. Taeko cheered, the defeat of his dad’s free will crumbling as his family teamed up against him was a normal fate. He wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck, squeezing a little too tight before letting go, socked feet racing out of his bedroom.

“I’m gonna chose your clothes dad!”

“No running inside!” Koushi snorted at Daichi’s call.

“You know he never listens to that rule.”

“I can always try,” He stood up, stepping closer, resting his hand on his husband’s bicep as he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his daughter’s cheek, “Morning sweetie.”

“Snowflakes!”

“Yeah, it’s snowing Aoi, you wanna go play in the snow after breakfast?”

She nodded, gripping Koushi’s shirt with tight fists, eyes wide and excited. Daichi grinned, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his husband’s nose, reveling in the dark look sent his way as he playfully nipped at the skin.

“I’m going to start on breakfast that I apparently promised, make sure he doesn’t pick out anything too brash, yeah?”

Koushi snorted, “Like you own anything that can be considered brash, you nerd.”

“Ouch, just for that I’m letting your hot chocolate turn room temperature.”

A faux gasp was sent his way as he chuckled, sidestepping into the hallway, picking up his speed as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Just for that I’m making sure your outfit is ridiculous!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey in all seriousness, my life having shit hit the fan was... quite serious. My dad ended up in the hospital, and I'm pushing earring and art commissions on my IG (hey.hey.heeyyy) because any little penny could count. It's the holiday season so some earrings, regardless of what image or phrase you may want, would be a nice gift I think. Come check my account out and say hi please.


End file.
